Three Girlfriends is better than None
by Agentk13987
Summary: Based after 2x07. Reagan and Amy are getting closer, but Reagan is starting to gain sympathy and interest in Karma. She proposes that they all grow closer since it's obvious Karma's a large presence in Amy's life. In the process of getting closer, feelings develop between the three girls. Kareamy endgame. T for now but I might change it to M.
1. Chapter 1

"Leave. Please." Amy said while Reagan stood by her truck, poised to get in and leave. Karma stood with her mouth open for a minute before sighing in defeat and stomping off. Amy turned apologetically, but what she found was Reagan looking after Karma.

"Hey..." She said, side stepping into Reagan's line of vision. "I'm really sorry about all of that." She said softly, an apologetic smile on her face.

"It's...It's okay..." She said, turning her face back to her now semi-girlfriend(?). She wasn't sure what to call Amy yet. It had only been a little over a week and although she usually moved fast, Amy was only a sophomore. She didn't want to scare the girl away. Amy let out a breath of relief and leaned in to kiss Reagan. The older girl couldn't help but return the kiss. Amy's lips were her kryptonite. But in the back of her mind, she could see the back of Karma's head as the girl walked away, undoubtedly shedding tears as she left her best friend with this girl she just met. Reagan hummed as she moved her lips against Amy's. The soft lips on hers were always a distraction. But, for some reason, she couldn't get the fall of Karma's face out of her mind, or the pang of feelings she got when she remembered her own past experience with unrequited love.

"Are you okay?" Amy said, pulling away to catch her breath but also because Reagan seemed distracted. Her hands traveled up the girl's sides and she mentally patted herself on the back for being so open. Earlier in the year, she wouldn't dare attempting any kind of PDA with a girl, now here she was making out in plain sight.

"Yeah...just...had a hell of a night, that's all. Do you wanna get out of here? Maybe get a band aid for your EpiPen wound?" Reagan said with a small smirk.

Amy snorted and nodded, "Yeah I am a little sore." She gave one more peck to Reagan before going to the other side of the truck and hopping in. She loved riding with Reagan because unlike Karma or herself, she wasn't a speed demon, there wasn't an ounce of road rage in the older girl's body and rides with her were always so relaxing. "You have a first-aid kit at your place, don't you?"

Reagan lifted a brow and looked over at Amy. This girl was killing her. Ever since they had their first kiss, the blonde was insatiable. She couldn't tell if they were going too fast and what was worse, she didn't care. She had never dated someone younger than her, and even though Amy was only 16, Reagan was constantly feeling out of her league. "Yeah, I think I do. Are you trying to sneak into my bed Miss Raudenfeld?" Reagan said as she pulled away from the restaurant.

"Who's sneaking? I think I'm being pretty straight forward about this." Amy said with a grin. After holding in all the sexual energy that Karma had caused, Amy was having the time of her life letting it out on a willing partner as good as Reagan.

Reagan playfully rolled her eyes and soon they were pulling into the parking lot of Reagan's apartment complex. The raven-haired girl wasn't even halfway up the steps before she felt Amy's hands on her again. "You just look so good. I can't keep my hands off you." Amy said, her voice laced with arousal. Reagan swallowed hard and let them into the small apartment.

"...I need to find the first aid kit quick." Reagan said with a groan as she untangled herself from Amy's grasp and nearly ran to her bathroom. Once the girl was gone, Amy sat on the couch and after looking around at the scarcely decorated room, the younger girl slowly started to lose her nerve. Her hands ran over her thighs but she winced when her palms grazed the spot where Karma stabbed her. Okay, stabbed was a strong word. She was only trying to help. But the girl was so intrusive which was making Reagan act jealous, which made Karma act...jealous? She wasn't sure what that was that Karma did but it definitely wasn't good and just thinking about it was killing Amy's mood. Reagan came rushing back into the room with the first aid kit and kneeled in front of Amy. "Alright babe. Dr. Reagan is here to rescue you from death by hemorrhage." Amy chuckled but sat still while Reagan looked up at her expectantly. "Uh...the doctor can't fix you up with your pants on." She said with a grin.

Amy blushed softly and nodded. "Of course. Never heard of a doctor bandaging jeans...that would make them a tailor." Amy laughed nervously while Reagan stared, amused. "Right. Pants coming off now." Amy said before biting her lip and standing. Instantly she regretted pulling her pants down when she heard Reagan's giggles.

"Cute undies, cupcake." Reagan said through her giggles. Amy sat down on the couch while her face turned a deep shade of red. "They were a gift." Amy said as she wiggled in embarrassment in her pink cupcake panties. She neglected to say they were a gift from Karma after one of the best friend outings where they made cupcakes and Karma used her babysitting money to buy Amy some more "feminine" underwear.

Reagan just shrugged and got out a bandaid from her kit. It was obvious where Karma had used the EpiPen and Reagan easily smoothed the bandage over the red circle on Amy's thigh and then leaned down to kiss it. The motion is what threw Amy off. She may be sexually frustrated but she was also a nervous wreck at the moment being pant-less in front of Reagan and the motion of Reagan leaning down to her thigh made her leg jerk up and in turn, pretty much knee Reagan in the throat.

"Oh my God! Are you okay! Of course not, I'm so sorry!" Amy said, now on her knees in her underwear, rubbing Reagan's back as the girl sputtered and wheezed. "Do you need ice?" Reagan shook her head and waved off Amy.

"I'm fine...just...give me a minute." She croaked. She cleared her throat a few times and took a breath while rubbing her throat ruefully. "So this is the thanks I get for helping out?"

"I didn't mean to! I swear!" Amy said, reaching out to help again. Suddenly Reagan grabbed one of her wrists and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I forgive you." She said softly before kissing the girl again. "You can make it up to me this way." Reagan mumbled as she slowly moved them back to the couch and then pulled Amy into her lap. Their make out session continued on through the night.

In the pocket of Amy's jeans, her phone rang on silently through the night, adding another of Karma's missed calls into the collection that was formed over night and would be waiting for Amy in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Sorry to anyone who might've seen this as soon as the new chapter went up, had some formatting issues. But this time it should be ready to go. I'm not entirely happy with the way this ended, but I didn't want it to be too long. So here it goes. Thank you to everyone who's followed/fav'd/reviewed this story. I didn't expect it to get as much attention as it did, you guys motivate me to keep this up! **

* * *

The following morning, Amy woke up slowly and incredibly happy. She was wrapped tight in Reagan's arms. It was always adorable the way the shorter girl would cling to her even though she was the older one. She sighed and gently turned in Reagan's hold to trace lines on the girl's cheek. At a distance, it might have looked romantic, but really she just wanted to mess with her cute girlfriend(?)'s face and wake her up. Truth be told, she was hungry and could use some post-disaster-dinner breakfast. She pouted and kept poking at Reagan's face. "Hey sleepyhead. Wake up. Come on." She mumbled through a grin.

Reagan was happily dreaming of her music shop, maybe running it alongside Amy, until she felt strange sensations on her face. She wasn't that much of a deep sleeper, so after the second poke to her face, she was awake, but she'd figure she'd keep quiet about that, just to mess with Amy. She counted down: First poke...Second...Third..."Gotcha!" She yelled as she popped her eyes open and grabbed Amy's wrist.

"Gah!" Amy yelled in surprise/fright. "That was mean." She said after the initial shock was over.

"Oh and poking my face repeatedly while I was sleeping wasn't?"

"Actually, no. It wasn't. It was adorable." Amy said, defending herself.

Reagan playfully rolled her eyes and sat up slowly after unleashing Amy from her hold. "What's the rush to get up for shrimp girl?" Reagan said as she stretched. Both girls were left in shirts and underwear but moved to Reagan's bed sometime during the night.

"I'm hungry but I couldn't get up until you got up cause you wouldn't let go of me." Amy said, sitting up as well.

"Sorry babe. I'm a cuddle monster, born and bred." Reagan said with a grin while she ran a hand through her hair in an effort to calm her insane bed head. She's never been able to sleep still enough to keep her hair tame through the night.

"I'm not complaining, I like it." Amy said as she scooted closer to Reagan and took her hands away from her hair. "Let me." She said with a soft smile before fixing the mess in front of her. She was a pro at fixing bed head thanks to many many sleepovers with Karma. But she wasn't going to say that now, at least not out loud. The smile on her face and nostalgic look in her eyes said enough and Reagan noticed.

"You're good at that." She said as she tried not to get distracted by Amy's boobs in her face.

"Years of practice." Amy said before pulling away and getting out of bed. "Come on, it's Saturday morning and that just screams bacon." She said as she walked to the Reagan's bathroom and Reagan's eyes followed her.

"Right. Bacon." She said, biting her lip. She had to learn how to be more discreet with her leering. Or not, since Amy didn't seem to notice or care. She got up herself to go to the living room and get her purse and things she left there as well as Amy' things. When she picked up the pile of clothes in front of the couch, she frowned in confusion when she felt vibrations on her arm. As soon as she was back in her room, Reagan dropped the clothes and then tried to find the source of the buzzing. Maybe her phone was ringing. As it turns out, it was Amy's phone that was ringing. Reagan's eyebrows raised in surprise when she saw 18 missed calls and 10 texts from Karma and a few from Shane. She bit her lip and looked to the bathroom where Amy was. She looked from the door to the phone and decided to drop it to the bed and wait for Amy to come out. She'd tell her that Karma had been trying to text her. But as she was thinking about doing that, she could already practically see Amy rushing to put her clothes on and go check on the girl. Reagan could feel the jealousy rising inside her. Still, even though she wanted Amy with her, if there really was something wrong with Karma, she'd want Amy to check on the girl, and that was a confusing fact all on its own. The sound of the door opening broke her out of her thoughts and she dropped the phone on the bed.

"You okay? Am I really that pale? You look like you saw a ghost." Amy said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Uh...yeah...I...your phone was ringing." Reagan blurted out as she pointed to the phone on the bed.

Amy eyed the shorter girl before picking up her phone and sighing. She knew Karma would probably blow up her phone. She forgot to silence it last night since she was distracted by Reagan's lips. "She's probably just begging my forgiveness and asking me to talk to her." Amy said with a shrug. She really did want Karma to butt out of her life, but only so she could finally get over her friend. So far, it was working. The last thing she wanted to do was make all this progress with Reagan, they were practically girlfriends now, only to start falling for Karma again. If only for the sake of keeping her friendship and relationship in tact, she needed to keep Karma at a distance.

Reagan shifted nervously on her feet which made Amy look to her and send her a questioning look.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The blonde asked as she watched Reagan bite her lip and shift in place. She made a mental note that this had to be a nervous tick for the brunette.

"Yeah, I just..." Reagan sighed, "What if something happened? Maybe you should check on her. She seems like the emotional type."

Amy frowned and looked form her phone, to Reagan, then back at her phone again. "I...guess...uh, I'll call her and you can start on that bacon, okay?"

Reagan nodded, for some reason, she was relieved and she kissed Amy's cheek on her way out to her kitchen to start cooking.

Amy watched as Reagan left, maybe her eyes wandered a little, but once she was gone, she looked back at her phone. Did she really need to call Karma? She already pretty much knew what the girl was going to say. She would apologize and tell Amy how special she is to her and how much she wanted the two of them to grow old together. Before, that would be enough for Amy to accept Karma's apology. But now, it just felt like false hope. She realize a while ago that when she was younger, the image of her and Karma being together sounded like paradise because Karma was all she ever wanted. But now, she's got Reagan and even though she's still in high school, she wasn't going to treat Reagan like some place holder until Karma finally came around.

Amy sighed and dialed Karma's number. She knew Reagan was right and if something was happening to Karma, she'd hate herself for not checking on her. After the second ring, her best friend picked up and just by the sound of the watery "Amy?" on the other end, Amy knew Karma was not okay and this wasn't the normal apology.

"What's wrong?" Amy said, sitting down on the bed.

There were a few sniffles before Karma took a deep but shaky breath, "Liam broke up with me." She said quietly.

Amy had to hold back the sigh that threatened to escape her. So that's it. Karma just wanted a shoulder to cry on. "Sorry to hear that." She said, maybe not as sincere as she should be.

"He said...I was always putting you over him...and...I mean...you're my best friend...but...he didn't understand." At this point, Karma had got all her sobbing out, so now it was just a steady trickle of tears. She lost the one guy she had wanted since she got to Hester High. The guy that she was pretty sure she loved, but that wasn't the main reason she was crying. She also thought she was losing her best friend. "...we are still best friends right?"

Amy was looking at the door, longing to be in the kitchen with Reagan until she heard Karma's question. "What? Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?"

"I thought you wanted me out of your life."

This time the sigh did escape and Amy fell back to the bed. "Your selective hearing has only gotten worse. I want you to stop butting into my life, Karma. That doesn't mean I don't want you to be a part of it." There was silence on the other end.

"It just...feels like you're pulling away." Karma said, her voice still quiet.

Amy ran a hand through her hair, it was way too early for a conversation like this, but she supposed it had to happen. "Karma, you can't think that after confessing to you, and then being turned down, things would automatically go back to the way they were. I need time. Every time I look at you..." She looked to the door before continuing. "Every time we're together, there's still like...a few butterflies, okay? And I need them to stop before things can go back to normal."

For some reason, the thought that Amy was trying to...kill the butterflies so to speak was even more heartbreaking than she expected. A few weeks ago, it would've been a good thing. She would have her best friend back but now...she didn't know why the thought of Amy no longer loving her made her chest hurt. "Oh...O-Okay...well..I guess...I guess...she's helping with that, huh?"

"Reagan. Her name's Reagan and yes, she is. I really like her. And once I...get my feelings in check, it would be really great if you guys could be friends." Amy said, hoping that Reagan wasn't nearby and didn't hear what she said.

"I'll...consider it." Karma said. Amy could hear her pouting over the phone but decided to let it go. Karma was never good with sharing. Especially when it came to Amy.

"Good. If...If you want to talk about Liam, I can come...to the phone...when you call. If you want to talk." Amy said. It was almost second nature to want to go to Karma when she was hurting but she had to break that habit. Especially since she also wanted to spend the day with Reagan and maybe clear up their title issue. But she had to get better at prioritizing the people in her life if she wanted to keep them there.

"Okay...?" Karma could tell that Amy didn't intend to come over, and that made her even more sad. Her voice shook again as she spoke, "Well...I guess I might call you later. Maybe I just need to...sleep it off some more. Or something. I'll call you later." Karma said as she fell back to her bed. "Oh and tell Reagan I'm sorry for last night." She said at the last minute. Even though she didn't like the way the girl was practically stealing away her best friend, she knew she ruined their date.

Amy grinned, happy that Karma had taken notice of what she'd done enough to apologize for it. "I'll tell her. Take care of yourself." Amy said just as Reagan walked back into the room with two plates of eggs and bacon. "Alright, bye."

"Is she okay?" Reagan asked and Amy saw the genuine concern in her eyes as she handed her a plate of food.

"Yeah, just...having some relationship problems. But she'll be okay." Amy said while Reagan nodded. "She said she's sorry about what she did last night."

"Honestly," Reagan said as she started eating. "I'm kind of glad she was there. I wouldn't have known what to do. But you can tell her, her apology's accepted."

Amy nodded and started to eat as well. "Oh I'm so glad you can cook." She said as she after eating a huge bite of eggs.

Reagan smiled proudly, glad that Amy was enjoying her food. "I'm glad I can cook too, otherwise living on my own would really suck."

Amy grinned and continued to eat. She'd wait until later to bring up what they were, no sense in ruining a good breakfast with relationship questions. Soon, they were sitting at the head of Reagan's bed, watching Saturday morning cartoons and "sword fighting" with strips of bacon. It was one of the few Saturdays that Amy and Karma weren't doing the same, Amy barely noticed but Karma, once she was up again and her eyes were finally dry, did.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey guys! I just want to thank everyone who's fav'd and followed this story. It means a lot that people want this to continue. I've been incredibly busy since the last upload. I'm a student so around finals time and such it'll be crunch time to try and get an update out. That being said, thanks for being patient. I still don't know how this story is going to get where I want it to go. So I'm just going to let the characters lead. I wasn't so into this chapter but it had to be written and so here it is. Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

* * *

The rest of Amy and Reagan's Saturday continued with the same relaxed air as the morning. After the cartoons were over and they'd gotten up to put their dishes away, Reagan had announced that she needed groceries.

"Let's go grocery shopping." The older girl suggested as they sat in the living room, cuddling with one another and playing on their phones. They still weren't dressed but shopping gave them an excuse to get up and get going. Lazing around was fun but Reagan just simply did not have the attention span for it.

"Grocery shopping?" From Amy's past experiences, unless they were picking up snacks for a sleepover, grocery shopping had never been fun. Especially when it was always with her mother.

"Yeah, there's like no food here." Reagan said as she got up. "And I could feel myself turning into a literal potato just now. Let's get out and do something."

Amy sighed as she stretched her legs. She was perfectly content with being a potato. "Fine." She said before getting up. "But I need to go home and change."

"Or...you could just wear one of my hoodies or something." Reagan said with a raised brow. She was absolutely all for seeing Amy in her clothes.

"Right, let me just shrink down and pick out something from your closet." She said with a smirk. "I'll just go in, get changed, and come back out. It'll be quick." She said, getting up to face Reagan who nodded.

"Fine. You get dressed, I'll shower and then we'll be off."

"1, 2, 3, break." Amy said like a quarterback in huddle. She slapped Reagan's butt and then ran off to the room, a short brunette following close behind her

* * *

It had been a while since Karma felt absolutely alone. Amy was always there since she could remember to cheer her up or cry with her. She couldn't remember a time when she had absolutely no one to go to. Her parents were gone with the juice truck, she knew she couldn't take anything to her brother, Shane and Lauren had closer ties to Amy than her so really she couldn't talk to anyone. It was miserable.

It was in the middle of her shower, while she replayed the dream she had on her second round of sleep over and over in her head, that she came to three conclusions: 1) She spent the majority of her time trying to gain the affections of Liam Booker. 2) Once she gained the affections of Liam Booker, things became very complicated and not at all like she imagined. 3) Amy was somehow a much better kisser than Liam was. Surprisingly, it was the third conclusion that always threw Karma for a loop when she thought about it. Karma and Amy had kissed a few times, and each time she realized she felt something. She always assumed that something was excitement because her plan was working. But now, after comparing the two, whenever she kissed Liam, it felt good, there was no doubt, but she never felt the same excitement. This new development plagued Karma's mind all day and kick-started her into being productive without her even realizing it. She got up, cleaned her room, made up her bed, did her laundry, all while trying to figure out what was the difference between the two. Liam's lips weren't as soft, but they still felt good. He knew what he was doing that was for sure. Amy didn't really know what she was doing, but the way they seemed to just flow with each other, made it seemed practiced. It wasn't until she was folding her freshly washed clothes that it came to her what the difference was. Amy's kisses made her feel good entirely. More so than the thought

of success but because Amy just looked so happy and content when they kissed. But kissing Liam made her feel more accomplished than anything. It made her feel like she was crossing the finish line but that was it. Physically, it all felt good, but Karma just couldn't think of a time where she felt connected with Liam like she did with Amy.

Karma sighed as she flopped down on her bed on top of a pile of clothes fresh from her dryer. She loved laying in the warm clothes and usually Amy was right beside her. Right, Amy. Amy and her mysterious lips. After a few more minutes of laying in her clothes she sat up and paced around the room, determined to crack this mystery. Kissing Amy on stage. Good. Kissing Liam in the art room. Also good. Kissing Amy on the grass in front of the school. Perfect. Perfect why? Perfect because all of her plans were falling into place? Not quite. Kissing Liam in his car. Perfect. Was it really? She paused, mid-step. No, it wasn't. It wasn't as good as Amy and although she didn't know why, she knew for a fact that she preferred Amy. The thought scared her for some reason, but she didn't know why. She continued walking and thinking. She was on to something and couldn't stop now.

"Okay. Amy's kisses are perfect. Don't know why. Liam's lips look perfect but the kisses are...meh." Karma started talking to herself. "But that doesn't make sense because Liam is so cute. But...kind of self-centered. And his abs are...not as good as Amy's...Amy's are so...toned. It's ridiculous. She didn't even have to work for them!" She paused. "Stay on track Karma. Wasn't sex with Liam amazing? It was...to be fair I hadn't really done much with anyone else. So maybe that's it!" She paused in the middle of her room. "I need to get out more! I need to get friends, go out, party, kiss more guys. Kiss more...girls?" She shrugged. "I've got my whole life ahead of me and it's time I start living it." She nodded resolutely and looked to the clothes on her bed. "But first, I should put that away." As she folded the clothes on her bed, a thought occured to her. "And break up with my boyfriend."

* * *

When Amy walked into her house she was faced with the knowing smirk of Lauren. "Well, look who's sauntering in and looking like last night."Amy rolled her eyes and continued to her room. "Mom asked where you were last night." Lauren said just as Amy reached the stairs.

"What...did you say?" Amy said as she turned around to look at Lauren. She planned on telling her parents eventually just...not any time soon.

"You stayed over Karma's for the night. But it doesn't look like that'll be happening again anytime soon. Since the dynamic duo has broken up." Lauren said with a bored look to the TV.

"We're not 'broken up' she just has to learn that she's not my actual girlfriend."

"Well, seeing as how that's what you wanted just a few weeks ago, I could see why she'd be a little shaken up. One minute you've got a girl pining over you, then the next she's throwing heart eyes to some other girl."

Amy shook her head. "That doesn't make any sense, Karma didn't even like me back, why should she care?"

"You sure about that?" Lauren asked, throwing a look to Amy over her shoulder before shrugging and changing the channel.

Amy looked at the back of Lauren's head for a few seconds. Did Lauren know something, see something, that she didn't? She didn't have time to think about this. Reagan was waiting for her outside. "I'm going shopping with Reagan. Just tell mom I'm still at Karma's and I'll be back tonight." She went up to her room after Lauren waved her off to change clothes. There's no way Karma felt something for her. She never knew Karma to not go for something she wanted. That was the point of their whole charade. Unless...Karma didn't even know that she wanted Amy. Was that possible? To be fair, Amy didn't know she wanted Karma until that kiss at the pep rally. At least, she didn't know for sure.

She kept thinking about the possibility until she walked outside and got in Reagan's truck again. She wasn't going to wrack her brain over this. She needed to focus on the girl in front of her. She kissed Reagan's cheek and motioned to her outfit. "See that? Quick as lightening. Now let's get some groceries so you won't have to loot from the trashcans of your neighbors."

"One empty fridge and you turn me into a raccoon?" Reagan said as she pulled away.

Amy grinned as she looked over. "Well to be fair, that eye with that eye make-up..."

Reagan punched Amy's shoulder lightly. "Keep cracking jokes like that and I will turn this truck around missy." Amy giggled and sat back in her seat for the rest of the ride. Karma was still in the back of her mind but she wasn't going to let her be a distraction. She had bigger matters on her hands, like making sure Reagan didn't put any Raisin Bran in the shopping cart. No way was she letting Reagan plague her body or her home with the atrocity that was bran flakes.

"You're older but not that much older. Come on, don't do this to yourself!" Amy argued as she put the box back on the shelf.

"The fiber's good for you!" Reagan said as she struggled to reach the box that Amy had put on a higher shelf.

"I can already see you waving your cane around. Come on, babe. At least get the Raisin Bran Crunch. For me." Amy said, sticking her bottom lip. "If you're going to be an old woman, the least you can do is be stylish."

Reagan rolled her eyes playfully and put the cereal in the cart. "There, happy?"

"Not quite, but it'll do." Amy said with a grin. They continued down the aisles as Amy observed what Reagan liked to eat. She tended to pick the cheaper things but more components than full meals. Amy was used to TV dinners and snacks when she and Karma went shopping but Reagan preferred getting vegetables and meats to cook. She actually got offended when Amy put microwavable macaroni and cheese in the cart. The day continued on until they got everything on Reagan's list. Another observation: Reagan appreciated a good list. This was good since Amy did as well. There was something immensely satisfying about crossing an item off of a list and she was glad that Reagan shared her thoughts on this.

The couple drove away from the supermarket happily singing along terribly to a song on the radio when Amy's phone rang. It was Karma. Reagan looked over and caught sight of who was calling. "Answer it babe." She said and Amy looked at her strangely but answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Amy, listen can you ask Reagan when's her next show? Like when's the next time she'll be playing at a club?" Karma asked as she sat on her bed, her laptop in her lap.

Amy stared blankly ahead and then turned to Reagan. This was strange and the furthest thing from what she was expecting. "Uh...sure...hold on." She looked at Reagan who was glancing at her with a strange look as well.

"What is it?" The brunette asked.

"Uh...Karma wants to know when the next time you'll be playing at a club." Reagan frowned and Amy shrugged.

"This weekend at The Outlet?" Reagan said, wondering why Karma would want to know and if she was planning to sneak up on her in the club and kill her.

"Are you trying to kill my girlfriend?" Amy asked, voicing Reagan's concern.

Karma rolled her eyes and ignored the small sting at hearing Amy call Reagan her girlfriend. "No, I wanna go out, I figured she'd know some good spots. I'm trying to make amends here." And she thought she was the dramatic one.

"Well, it's this weekend at The Outlet." Amy said, still not entirely sure that Karma wasn't up to something. She could hear keys tapping and figured Karma was looking up the club as they spoke.

"Thanks!" Karma said before hanging up. Amy was stunned by the abrupt end to the call but shrugged and put her phone away.

"What was that about?" Reagan asked as they pulled up to Amy's house. She turned the car off and looked to Amy.

"I don't know...apparently she wants to go out."

"Without you?"

"I know right? Wait, what's that supposed to mean?"

Reagan shook her head and put her hands up. "Nothing, I just figured you two don't go out without each other."

"Well we're our own people. You know what, this is probably good for her." Amy said, nodding to herself.

"Alright, if you say so."

"I do." She leaned over the middle to kiss Reagan briefly. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. If I get any new information on Karma's plans I'll tell you."

Reagan nodded and smiled as she waved at Amy while she walked away after climbing out of the truck. "See you later babe!" She called out before driving off.

Now that she knew Karma was coming to the club, she had to admit, she was excited to see the girl interact by herself. And, maybe a little bit, she was excited to see if Karma would interact with her.


	4. Quick Author's Note

Hey y'all! So I realize that a lot of people are waiting for me to update this story and I just wanted to tell everyone that my laptop broke a couple of weeks ago :( :( :(. So! For the time being, I'm kind of just drifting from computer to computer. I have plans to write another chapter soon but I just want you all to know that I haven't abandoned anything and I'm just trying to get my life together at the moment. Pretty soon, school will be over for me and I'll have way more time to update. Thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
